Vampire One, Stalker Zero
by saturdaybell
Summary: a unepected friend from the past shows up, unknown to the brothers is her secret that could kill her, as Damon tries to figure out his confusing feelings, she trys to forget the past.
1. unexpected knock

**Author note**

**I do not own any characters but Saturday Bell so please don't sue me.**

**I only write fanfic for fun so if I make allot of mistake or suck at it im sorry. **

**Chapter 1 unexpected knock**

**Saturday stood in front of the door of the Salvatore house in mystic falls, she breathed in slightly knowing that this visit could go two ways, good or bad. She bit her lip and held her breath as she let her finger push in the button for the door bell. as she stood there her heart raced reminding her to breath. She let out a deep breath as the door opened. standing in the door way was Stefan.**

"**Saturday?" Stefan said a confused look on his face.**

"**hi Stefan, sorry to show up like this." she said putting her hands in her pockets and smiling. **

"**no, its ok, I'm glad u came its been like 2 years." he said opening the door wider signaling for her to come in. **

"**yeah, two very long years, but I decided I needed to leave Florida, it was to hot. So I came here. Truthfully I missed u two." she said as she walked in through the door and in to the large entry way.**

"**well your more then welcome to stay here, we missed you to. I hope you will stay with us, we have extra room?" he said to her as he gave her a tight embrace.**

**Just as the were hugging Damon walked in the room, he was staring down at a book in his hand obviously annoyed **

"**seriously, we have got to get some better books because this romance crap has got to go" he said looking up at his brother and stopping. He quickly drew a big smile and threw the book on the table next to him.**

"**well look what we have here, last time I saw you, you were screaming at me as you walked out the door saying you were through with my shit and I was never going to see you again" Damon slowly walked over to her with a grin on his face.**

"**yeah well you putting the suggestion in my fiancé head on our wedding day that he was secretly in love with his twin sister so he would leave me at the alter, would have that affect now wouldn't it" Saturday said with a bit of anger in her voice. She stared at him and crossed her arms**

"**hay I spared u a lot of pain after all he was in love with his sister" he said inching closer to her and putting his hands halfway in his pocket as he smirked at her. He new this remark would piss her off, just the way he liked her.**

"**don't give me that crap" she said obviously annoyed with him, "you were just worried that you would loose the only person who was willing to deal with you" **

"**okay lets just call a truce" he said holding his hands out in front of him "what are you doing here any way you vowed to never see or speak to me again" **

"**obviously that didn't work" she said under her breath running a hand in her brownish long wavy hair. "Florida got hot and truthfully I heard mystic falls is pleasant this time of year." **

**Stefan finally relaxed now that he realized that a war wasn't going to break out "she's going to stay with us for a while" he said to Damon walking past the two of them and heading towards the living room. **

"**fine… but I swear if I wake up with a stake in my stomach I'm going to be slightly pissed" Damon said jokingly, but at the same time reminding him self to lock his bedroom door. He turned around and followed after Stefan **

"**hay no promises" she replied and followed the two in to the living room. **

**Later that night**

**Saturday stood in the guest bedroom that she would be residing in. she stood over her suitcase and emptied out all her belongings. She was tired and memories of the past flashed in her head. Memories of the nights her and Damon would stay up laying in her bed watching movies and kidding around with each other. She tried to push out these intruding thoughts determined to not think about it. She sat on the bed and looked out the large bay window. the night was dark, no moon. She sat there unaware that Damon was watching her from the door.**

"**these use to be your favorite nights" he said , startling her from her thoughts. He moved and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest. "I remember because we use to spend them together all the time before u left." **

**She stared at the floor and sighed. These were her favorite nights until recently, until the incident, as her mother put it. The incident she was trying to forget, along with the person involved.**

"**well unfortunately shit happens and they no longer are." she said looking at him with a distant look on her face she wanted to be angry but could feel it lifting away as her feelings and memories of there friendship returned. **

"**what kind of shit" he said walking in the room and over to the bed, sitting down next to her. **

"**the kind I'm not ready to shear, especially with some one that im determined to hate" she said standing up walking over to the bay window and sitting down, determined to put some distance between her and Damon. Not yet ready to fully forgive.**

**Damon stood up and walked over to her and leaned down resting his hand on both sides of her. His face was inches from hers, lips curled in to a devilish grin his eyes traveling down her body and resting at her lips "you couldn't stay mad if you tried to" he said meeting her eyes with his. He stood back up and walked out the door. Closing it be hind him.**

**She sat there in shock and shook her head, let the games begin she thought to her self. She new what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to give in. to forgive him, she new when she left that he would do this if she ever returned but what she didn't expect was for his first attempt to have a sexual tone to it. This was a new part of the game. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so it's been like a year. Sorry I got distracted then internet and comp problems. So I don't remember much of where I wanted to go but I remember enough! Enjoy and review! Thanks for the 3 who did last chapter!

Saturday opened her eyes and saw the bottom of the comforter above her; it rested lightly over her head blocking the bright sun. When she saw Stephan she was going to have to ask him about some curtains for the guest room. Only problem about vampire and magical rings is they end up sun addicts. Now as for her she could defiantly live without it.

She threw the covers from her head and sat up to quickly as the lightheadedness from the day before set in. she needed food. She got out of bed and slipped in to a satin lacy summer robe over her white dress nightgown. She walked over to the mirror and ran her fingers through her long hair. Satisfied that she looked acceptable she walked out of her room and down stairs in to the kitchen were Damon was sitting with a glass of blood and the paper.

"Well you look appealing this morning" he said grinning and lifting the cup to his lips to take a sip. He lived to tease her, always has, that's part of the reason there whole feud started. He teased her saying she would never talk to her secret crush so to prove him wrong she asked her crush on a date. Eventually he became the fiancé that Damon compelled in to believing the lie about being in love with his sister.

Saturday just looked at him and gave him a fake sarcastic smile and walked over to the coffee pot, which was surprisingly full and fresh. It was her favorite flavor also.

"Did you make coffee" she asked him while staring in to the pot as if she missed an important detail and it lay inside the brown liquid.

"Yes, I remembered you liked your French vanilla so I made a pot. I figured you still had your slight caffeine addiction." He said nonchalantly as if it was something he did every morning for her. And at one time, it was, before she left.

She poured herself a cup and walked over to the stool next to him as he slid it out indicating for her to take a seat. So she humored him and sat down. He slid the comics section in front of her, remembering it was her favorite at one time and she stared at it and thought about how familiar this all was and how normal it felt. She looked over at him as bringing the cup to her lip and looked at him as she sipped.

"Ouch" she said surprised by the hot coffee that she didn't let cool. She sat the cup down and touched the painful area on her lip. Damon looked over at her and grinned. It was the prize winning grin that landed him so many girls' phone numbers in the past.

"I think maybe you should pay less attention to me and instead to how hot that coffee is" he said to her as he got up and went to the fridge and pulled open the door to the freezer taking an ice cube from the ice bin. He walked over to her with the cube between his fingers and placed it on her burnt lip paying attention to her mouth in a way that made her want to stare at his.

"I can do it myself, also don't flatter yourself" she said pushing his hand away and taking the melting ice cube from his fingers. She walked away and in to the kitchen and walked right in to a brunet who was coming around the corner. Their heads knocked in to each other's and they both staged back words for a second.

Saturday looked at the young girl confused. Did Damon have a girl over last night? Not that she cared. It's just that they usually were gone by the time she got up in the past.

"You must be Saturday" the girl said sticking out her free hand while the other grasped her forehead "I'm Elaina, Stefan told me all about you last night"

So that's it she thought to herself. This was Stefan's girlfriend, not Damon's one night stand. Relief came over her and she reached out her hand and shook Elaina's hand.

"Yup I'm Saturday. Sorry for crashing in to you, I wasn't paying much attention. So your Stefan's girlfriend I'm guessing." She said to her relaxing a bit and the dizziness fading

"Yeah we have been dating for a while. He said you're going to be visiting for a while." Elaina said excited for there to be a new girl in the circle who got along with the boys and didn't want them dead.

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up to walk over and interrupt the bonding. He had plans for this morning to go out to breakfast with Saturday then grill her on the real reason she was here. Wanting to visit was a lame excuse. After all she was extremely mad at him when she left and said she would kill him if she ever saw him again. Which he fully believed without a doubt.

"Well hate to interrupt but it's time to go get breakfast. My treat! So Saturday run upstairs and get dressed, were going out" Damon said. She started to reply but he interrupted "no excuses or talking just go put on some dress that is adorable on you and do something with that hair that is all over so we can leave"

She glared at him and walked up the stairs saying in the process my hair isn't a mess and walked in to the guest room. She looked in the mirror and decided to piss him off by taking a shower so she undressed grabbed a towel and got in the shower that was attached to the room. After she was done she stuck her hand out from the curtain and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her slender frame.

After she put on a brown baby doll sundress and a pair of flats she brushed her long wavy hair and tasseled it. She felt she looked acceptable and grabbed her purse leaving her room. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by Damon standing against the wall staring at her. He frowned "you took a shower? What happened to hurrying up?"

"Well, I figured that the more pissed off I got you the more I might get out of having to go" she said to him grinning and standing right in front of him. He looked her up and down and surveyed her appearance with a look of approval he turned and walked out the door

"No such luck" was his only reply as he walked away grinning

A/N: so in the next chapter I'm going to get in to the stalker and the event. I'm just not sure where it's going to go or what that story is yet. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
